Erinnerungen
by Sam.86
Summary: Dawsons und Joeys Tochter geht das erste Mal von zu Hause weg und denkt zurück. [FERTIG]


ERINNERUNGEN  
  
Also dies ist eine FanFiciton aus der Sicht von Dawsons und Joeys ältester Tochter. Ihr kennt die Folge 502, wo Dawson beschliesst in Boston zu bleiben und nicht zurück nach L.A. zu gehen... Den Rest der Serie könnt ihr, so wie ihr ihn gesehen habt, vergessen Naja, denn danach kamen Dawson und Joey zusammen und das bis Heute! Eine Erinnerung aus meiner Kindheit. Das ist mein Aufsatzthema in meiner Literaturklasse, ich weiss einfach nicht, welche ich nehmen soll, denn da sind so viele...  
  
Lasst mich beginnen in dem ich sage, dass ich wirklich Glück hatte, ich hatte eine gute Familie, welche mir viele wunderbare Erinnerungen geschenkt hat. Diese Erinnerungen haben mir geholfen, die letzten Wochen zu bestehen... die ersten Wochen, welche ich so weit von Zuhause entfernt war... Wirklich alleine, das erste Mal in meinem Leben.  
  
Meine Mutter hatte einmal die Möglichkeit nach Paris zu gehen, als sie noch jünger war als ich jetzt. Sie ist nicht geflogen, wegen meines Vaters. Mein Vater, nebenbei, verbrachte einen Sommer in Kalifornien, an der anderen Seite unseres schönen Landes, aber er kam zurück damit er näher bei seiner Familie sein konnte. Und meiner Mutter... Sieht aus wie ein Fluch, huh?  
  
„Du musst deinen Horizont erweitern"(hier zitiere ich meinen Vater), dass versuche ich umzusetzen. So, dass ist der Grund wieso ich hier bin, wieso ich dies schreibe. Ich will Schriftstellerin werden. Ich vermute, dass liegt in der Familie. Meine Mutter ist Künstlerin, und mein Vater ist der Direktor von „Independent Movies". Ihr Einfluss war, ohne Scherz, grausam. Jedes Mal, wenn wir über etwas sprachen, wurde ich gezwungen darüber nachzudenken, es zu analysieren. Meine Mutter sagt, dass ich diese Charaktereigenschaft von meinem Vater geerbt habe, die Wahrheit ist, dass sie besser darin ist, als sie zugibt. Ich denke es ist der richtige Moment um euch einer meiner liebsten Erinnerungen, wenn nicht meine liebst, zu erzählen.  
  
Freitagabend... An diesen Abenden führten meine Eltern eine Art Ritual durch, ich fühlte mich immer privilegiert dabei sein zu dürfen. Die beste Erinnerung sind die Arme meiner Mutter, die mich umarmten, während ich auf ihren Knien sass. Die Lichter aus, der Fehrnseh an und eine DVD im Player, welcher ich selten viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Wie drei auf dem Sofa, mein Vater hatte seine Arme um meine Mutter gelegt und die Lichter von New York schimmerten durch das Fenster in unser Appartement. Ich weiss noch genau, wie ich jedes mal, wenn ich müde wurde, aus dem Fenster schaute und daran dachte, dass dies meine Welt sei, dass dies alles mir gehöre, es war alles was ich in diesen Momenten kannte und wollte. Wenn mich der Schlaf überkam, erinnere ich mich and die Hände meiner Mutter in meinem Haar, welche es durch fuhren. Manchmal sass ich auch bei meinem Vater auf den Knien, dies sind die allerschönsten Erinnerungen. Wie ich auf seinen Knien sass und Filme anschaute, wie er mit meiner Mutter darüber argumentierte, wie er ihr antwortete. Ich sah ihr Lachen, die Blicke, welche sie austauschten, manchmal fühlte ich mich ein wenig ausgeschlossen, als ob sie mir nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden, dann würde ich verrückt. Mein Vater sagt, dass ich dies von meiner Mutter geerbt hätte, und dass wenn ich mich eifersüchtig oder unwillkommen fühle, ich genau denselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hätte. Ich wollte auch als ich älter wurde, meinen Vater heiraten. Aber meine Mutter liess mir keine Chance, sie sagte, dass es sie zu lange gekostet hätte ihn für sich zu gewinnen, als dass sie ihn je wieder entkommen liess. Wenn sie dies sagte meinte mein Vater, ich solle nicht hinhören. Ich liebte es mit seinen Finger zu spielen, während sie sprachen, sprachen und sprachen... und sprachen. Ich erinnere mich an den Geruch meiner Mutter. Sie gebrauchte ein süsses, kaum merkliches Parfüm. Am meisten erinnere ich mich daran, wie wir da sassen, absolut abseits von der Welt um uns herum, dass Gefühl von Sicherheit, als ob uns einfach nichts Böses passieren könnte. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich zu glücklich war, zu wenig traumatische Erlebnisse hatte um eine gute Schriftstellerin zu werden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dies erwähnte sagte mein Vater, dass ich mich nicht sorgen solle, weil ich all diese Erlebnisse haben werde, wenn ich mich das erste Mal richtig verlieben würde. Wenn meine Mutter solches hörte, ging sie immer zu meinem Vater und kniff ihn in den Armen. Sie schauten sich dann an und lachten, in solchen Momenten wurde mir immer wieder bewusst, wie sehr ich sie von ganzem Herzen liebe.  
  
Ich denke, er hat recht, ich bin 18 Jahre alt, mein Leben hat gerade erst begonnen, wie er mir sagte, als ich mich verabschiedete, um hierher zufliegen. Und ich habe viele schöne Erinnerungen, die mir helfen mein Heimweh zu überstehen. Ich muss nur den Fehrseher am Freitagabend anschalten.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
